Palmitoylethanolamide (PEA), the amide of palmitic acid and ethanolamine, is one of the most investigated molecules belonging to the acylethanolamide family. Its analgesic and anti-inflammatory effects have been widely investigated, and mainly depend on the expression of specific membrane or nuclear receptors like Peroxisome Proliferator-Activated Receptor α (PPAR-α), Cannabinoid Receptors (CB), G Protein-coupled Receptor (GPR55), Transient Receptor Potential Cation Channel Subfamily V member 1 (TRPV1).